loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelby Watkins
Shelby Watkins is the girlfriend and later wife of Tyler Navarro from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. Her Sentai counterpart is Amy Yuuzuki. She is also the employee of Kendall Dino Charge She is the rough-n-tumble 18 year-old tomboy who loves to get into the dirt and is also shown to be clumsy. She is first seen working at the Dino Bite Cafe in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as a waitress accidently ruining the meal of her boss, Ms. Morgan. In Royal Rangers Shelby did not want to be the princess so Ms Morgan was going to be the princess, but upon seeing Tyler in his prince uniform she immediately changed her mind. Other examples of affection include when she volunteered to go after the ankylazord Tyler tried to stop her saying it was to dangerous and he tried to get her out of a hole when Stingrage tried to stop him and said you must be going to someone you care about in episode 7 Let Sleeping Zords lie After Ms. Morgan forbids Shelby to go with Chase and Koda to dig, due to her work, she snuck onboard the truck. While investigating, she first meets Tyler and discovers the Energems. She and Tyler begin to have feelings for both of themselves, but the two were frozen by an ice monster. She and Tyler became Rangers and being unfrozen by the Energems before the two gain fossilized weapons and were able to defeat the ice monster. Tyler returns his feelings to her when he gives her a ride back to the museum. When Tyler and Shelby are in his car, she is always seen sitting next to him. She is a strong and sweet support system for him. When Shelby fell in a hole in the episode "Let Sleeping Zords Lie", Tyler was worried about her. Stingrage taunted him when he asked if he was looking for someone you care about, which made Tyler very angry. Tyler thought she is smart, cute and stubborn in "Double Ranger, Double Danger" she was also worried about Tyler. After Tyler returned, she hugs Tyler. She returns his father’s bracelet to him, having found it and repaired it herself. In the Royal Rangers Shelby kissed Tyler on the cheek and was carried bridal style. In Wishing For A Hero, Shelby made a wish for a date with Tyler alone. However the date turned out horrible. She blatantly said out loud to Tyler about the date being terrible before Tyler caught on to what she said. Shelby did not want to admit to Tyler about the picnic date until he admits it. But before she could get an answer, Tyler ran off to catch his dad. In One Last Energem Shelby is worried about Tyler considering he doesn't have an Energem for a while. She was even more worried when he stayed behind in Sledge's ship to find and regain his red Energem, and she admit that Tyler had everyone including her scared when Sledge's ship exploded and crashed. After defeating Greenzilla. Shelby asked Tyler if he's still trying to look for his father. Tyler said yes and asked if she wanted to help look for him, she agreed and they left in his Jeep bringing Riley along with them as he told his theory on where the Aqua Energem or Aqua Ranger might be Dino Super Charge In "A Date With Danger," Tyler told Shelby about a guy named Rusty who knew where he last saw Tyler's dad. Before leaving off to see Rusty, Tyler kissed her on the cheek and she smiled afterwards. Also in Dino Charge special for Halloween Tyler asks Shelby what was the truth about why she changed her mind to be the princess when Tyler was the prince. In Love At First Fight, Shelby was jealous when Tyler was in love with a girl named Britney, who is actually Beauticruel, who placed a love spell on Tyler. In Silver Secret, When Shelby befriended with Rata, an N-Zed Boy, Tyler became jealous of their closeness and attempts to sing to impress her, but he got stage fright, as the judges watched him and Shelby helps him, telling him to imagine them as pineapples, which Tyler did and Tyler and Shelby sang and dance together. Shelby was worried when Tyler was stoned by the monster Badussa in the episode The Rangers Rock. Also, Both of them hugged after seeing each other when Tyler was turned normal. They both ended up holding hands in the climax and Tyler appreciated Shelby for learning from her mistakes and saving the day. Tyler and Shelby were holding hands while entering the time hole to travel back to the present after destroying the monsters once and for all. After reaching, Tyler admitted to Shelby that he would like her to join him and his dad in their adventures. Shelby happily agreed to join him after she finishes studying dinosaur as she kissed him on the cheek in the last episode of Dino Super Charge, The End of Extinction. In the Christmas special, Tyler was shocked when Shelby becomes an evil elf, and Shelby attacks him as he tries to convince her that she's not an evil elf. He helped her remember they times together, like they sang and danced at the N-Zed Boys audition and when they almost kissed. Tyler tells Shelby that he likes her very much and Shelby was remembers, breaking the spell. They hug and Shelby tells Tyler that she never wanted to hurt him. But Tyler told her it was okay. Gallery Shelbyhenshin.png Shelby-la-Power-Ranger-rose.jpg Kyoryu-pink.png|Shelby's Ranger Costume Shelby_DinoSuperCharge.jpg CQ5rgytVEAAjxzp-599x300.png Tyler Shelby.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Nickelodeon love interest